Realise
by kimreei
Summary: Jadi selama ini aku mati-matian memikirkan lelaki itu, namun hanya sia-sia?. TaeJin/VJin/JinTae (BTS Couple)


**Title: Realise**

**Cast: Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Seok Jin**

**Other BTS' members**

**Disclaimer: They belong to God**

**Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, then don't read)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Good night, Taetae mimpi indah~"  
"Good morning, Taetae~ cepat bangun dan jangan lupa sarapan, ne?"

Kata-kata itulah yang sudah menjadi rutinitas kudengar setiap pagi maupun malam hari. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak bosan untuk mendengarnya, aku menyukai kata-kata itu, aku menyukai suara hangat yang setiap kali orang itu ucapkan, aku menyukai semua tentangnya.

**__Realise__**

V POV

"Taetae? Hey pemalas, cepat bangun"

Suara itu, suara yang selalu kudengar, sentuhannya membuatku tersengat, bagaikan tersengat listrik. Setiap kali ia menyentuhku jantung ini entah mengapa selalu berdegup kencang.  
Berlebihan memang, tetapi sebenarnya aku tak ingin seperti ini terus. Aku ingin sekali melenyapkan perasaan terlarang ini.

Aku menyukai _room mate_ sekaligus hyung ku sendiri.

Aku tahu, ini benar-benar gila. Namun... perasaan ini selalu menjadi-jadi.

"Enghh" erangku. perlahan-lahan kubuka kedua mataku.

Astaga, Wajah bak malaikat itu...

"Cepat mandi sana lalu sarapan. Bukankah hari ini adalah _goodbye stage_ kita?" ujarnya seraya menepuk bahuku.

Aku tergabung dalam boy group yang baru-baru ini debut, masih terbilang _rookie_ memang. Bangtan Boys, itulah nama boy group tersebut. Posisiku adalah sebagai _main vocal_, sejak duduk dibangku SD aku mulai gemar bernyanyi dan mengikuti banyak perlombaan. Aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri.

"Ne" jawabku setengah malas, menyambar handuk lalu bergegas mandi.

Oh iya, mengenai namja yang kusukai itu... tak satupun dari member yang lain mengetahui perasaanku padanya.  
Egois memang, tak terbuka dengan sesama member. Namun aku enggan untuk bercerita tentang hal ini.

'Ember bocor' itulah sebutan yang cocok untuk mereka.  
Aku yakin jika nekat bercerita pada mereka, pasti semuanya akan menjadi berantakan. Itulah mengapa sebabnya.

"Yak! Taehyung kau lama sekali. Kami sudah kelaparan tau!" desis main dancer Bangtan Boys a.k.a Park Jimin, atau biasa dipanggil Jimin.

Ia pro dalam menari, postur tubuhnya cukup sempurna. Bisep dan ABS... Ah, pokoknya dia sangat cocok untuk dikatakan _manly_.

Huft, pagi-pagi begini sudah mendapatkan hal tidak meng-enak-an. Bukannya mengucapkan selamat pagi atau kata-kata yang indah.

Merusak mood saja.

Aku menghela nafas seraya mengambil tempat duduk. Moodku pagi ini benar-benar sedang tidak baik, selera makanku bahkan hilang.

"Taehyung, kau kenapa? Habiskan makananmu, aku tak mau jika ada masalah saat _perform_ nanti" tukas sang leader ber_name stage_ Rapmonster.

Ia memiliki khas tersendiri, selalu mengenakan shade hitam kemana-mana. Kecuali saat tidur tentunya.

"Aku sedang tak ada selera makan, hyung" jawabku malas, masih asik mengaduk-ngaduk makanan.

"Taetae~"

Oh Tuhan, ia memanggil namaku... kuarahkan pandanganku kearahnya.

**Glek**

Ia tengah tersenyum manis padaku. Aku menelan air liur, tak tahan dengan bibir tebal semerah jambu itu.

"Benar kata Namjoon, kau harus sarapan" ucapnya lembut.

**Tok Tok**

Tiba-tiba ketukan meja menyadarkanku.

"Kau kenapa sih? sakit?" tanya salah satu member yang duduk disampingku, Suga hyung.

"Tidak kok" dengan terpaksa aku segera melahap makananku.

Ckckck, walau sedikit senang jika Jin yang menyuruhku makan.

V POV end

**__Realise__**

Author POV

_Everybody say no!_  
Musik pun berhenti mengalun. Begitulah akhir dari penampilan dari boy group Bangtan Boys, teriakan fans pun menggelegar.

"감사합니다!" ucap mereka serempak seraya membungkukkan badan.

Untungnya, tidak ada masalah apapun pada Taehyung.

Semua berkat namja itu.

Kim Seok Jin, atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin.  
Namja yang selama ini Taehyung sukai. Tanpanya mungkin Taehyung akan pingsan ditengah-tengah_ performance_.

Mereka pun menuruni panggung dan berjalan menuju backstage. Sesekali mereka tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan pada fans. Tentu saja para fans berteriak histeris.

Sang manager menghampiri ketujuh member yang baru saja selesai tampil. Para_ coordi noona_ begitu sibuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah ketujuh pria tampan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, semua berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

Dibukanya pintu bercat putih dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "방탄소년단" oleh sang manager.  
Ketujuh pria tampan itu berhamburan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu tersebut.  
Disana terdapat kaca rias yang dipenuhi peralatan _make-up_ dan beberapa barang milik sang penghuni tercecer dimana-mana.

"Ah, lelah sekali"

"Iya benar. Huft..." keluh kedua member bername stage J-Hope dan Jungkook sambil menghempaskan diri mereka di sebuah sofa hitam panjang.

"Hyung, ambilkan botol minumanku dikaca rias dong" saking lelahnya sang _Golden Maknae_ sampai memerintahkan hyung nya, J-Hope untuk sekedar mengambil botol minumannya.

"Mwo? Ambil saja sendiri, aku lelah tau!" J-Hope yang sama lelahnya pun menolak.

"Yah hyung aku kan hanya minta tolong" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

J-Hope hanya menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Tidak, jiwa Bangtan Boys tidak seperti ini. Setelah beberapa menit untuk mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing, dimulailah aksi lucu mereka yang sebenarnya setiap berada di _backstage_.

Jimin berniat untuk menggangu sang leader yang tengah melatih rapnya.

Suga sedang asik bergwiyomi ria didepan kaca rias. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dua member bernama Jungkook dan J-Hope yang masih terduduk di sofa tengah memperhatikannya, sesekali mereka tertawa cecikikan.

Sementara itu, Jin sedang bergaya didepan kamera untuk mengambil_ selca._ Tetapi jika berfoto sendiri rasanya kurang menyenangkan, sehingga ia pun berniat untuk mengajak beberapa member lain berfoto bersama.

Diperhatikannya setiap member oleh Jin, sepertinya semua sibuk dengan kegiatan konyolnya.  
Ia menghela napas melihat tingkah member lain yang menurutnya bodoh namun lucu itu.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang, kemana Taehyung? Biasanya ia akan melakukan tarian aneh atau bahkan berbuat onar. Sifat 4D miliknya kini tak terlihat.

_"Aha! Rupanya disana"_ batin Jin sumringah lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Taetae?" sahut Jin seraya melambaikan tangannya tempat diwajah Taehyung karena sedari tadi ia tak merespon apapun.

"H...hyung?" Taehyung gegelapan.

"Foto bersama, yuk?" tawar Jin seraya mengulum senyuman manis andalannya.

Dan hal itu adalah kelemahan terbesar bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

_"Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku_" begitulah batin Taehyung.

Kedua pria itu pun berpose.

"1...2...3"

1 jepretan dapat!

Taehyung membuat _V-sign_ sementara Jin merangkul bahunya. Namun sang pemilik bahu merasa canggung.

Setelah selesai berfoto, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sosok pria tampan yang ada disampingnya.  
Jin merasa aneh karena sedari tadi Taehyung tak bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara.

Dan tertangkaplah Taehyung yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

Sepertinya Taehyung kini benar-benar hanya terfokus pada pria yang sedang merangkul bahunya—ralat—lebih tepatnya yang ia sukai.  
Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Menatap Jin yang saat ini juga menatapnya.

**Deg**

"Hei bagaimana jika kita foto mereka lalu menambahkan gambar hati setelah itu posting ke _twitter_ deh" bisik Jimin pada member lain.

Namun sayang, niat jahilnya gagal karena Jin mendengar bisikan Jimin. Spontan Taehyung mengelak dan membuang muka, takut kalau-kalau mereka melihat semburat merah diwajahnya. Merah seperti tomat.

~Bangtan Boys' Dorm~

Dan akhirnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, ketujuh pria tampan itu merasa puas dengan _goodbye stage_ memukau yang hari ini mereka tampilkan.

"Make some noise, everybody!" Seru sang leader Rapmonster memimpin mereka untuk bersorak kemenangan.

Keadaan dorm kini begitu ramai, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:25 KST.

Jangan heran, ini juga bagian dari jiwa Bangtan Boys sebenarnya. (Ckckckck...)

Namun tak disangka si aktif dengan tingkahnya yang gokil untuk meramaikan suasana ramai ini menghilang.

Sebenarnya sesaat sampai di dorm, Taehyung langsung masuk kekamar dan itulah alasannya.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Taehyung? aku heran sekali belakangan ini ia terlihat murung" tanya Rapmon pada Jin.

"Akan kucoba _check _kamar, mungkin ia lelah" setelah dibalas anggukan Rapmon, Jin pun segera berjalan menuju kamar dimana ia dan Taehyung tidur.

**Cklek**

Dibukanya pintu secara perlahan oleh Jin, khawatir jika akan mengusik _namdongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.  
Saat membuka pintu kamar, ditemukannya seorang lelaki yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya berpindah posisi menjadi membelakangi Jin. Ia menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi sampai menutupi kepala.

"Taetae, kau belum tidur kah?" tanya Jin lalu menghampiri Taehyung yang ia ketahui sedang berpura-pura tidur itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya ditepi kasur milik Taehyung, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tadi pagi sifatmu sangat berbeda. Biasanya kau akan melahap makananmu dengan rakus" tanya Jin yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya, ternyata ia sedang memposting foto tadi ke akun_ twitter_ resmi mereka.

Tak disangka, belum 1 menit saja sudah ada banyak notifikasi masuk. Fans begitu heboh membicarakan foto tersebut, beberapa dari mereka berkomentar,

"Kyaaaa! Mereka sangat cocok!"  
"Vjin forever!"  
"Mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi!"

Jin terkekeh melihat reaksi para fans.

Taehyung merasa sesak berlama-lama menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, Ia pun bangkit dan duduk sejajar dengan Jin.  
Menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu, hyung?"

"Ani. Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Jin lalu memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celananya.

Taehyung tertunduk, berpikir keras apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ada mood hari ini" jawabnya.

_Bohong._

Jin kemudian menempatkan tangannya dipucuk kepala Taehyung, dielusnya rambut coklat halus milik Taehyung itu seraya berkata dengan lembut, "Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan padaku, oke?" Taehyung pun tersenyum hangat seraya menatap manik mata Jin yang dipikirnya indah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar mandi dulu, ne?" Jin beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur Taehyung untuk begegas menuju kamar mandi.

_"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, hyung"_ senyuman hangat itu pun pudar dan berubah menjadi senyuman pahit.

_"Taetae, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Mengapa sikapmu menjadi seperti ini?"_ batin Jin seraya membasuh wajahnya.

Author POV end

**__Realise__**

Jin POV

**Cklek**

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, aku yakin Taetae sudah tidur.  
Dan benar saja, ia sedang tertidur pulas, bersenang-senang disana... didalam mimpinya. Entah apa yang sedang dia mimpikan sekarang.

Namun... Astaga, aku terpaku melihat wajah damai miliknya jika sedang tertidur. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, dapat kudengar jelas setiap deru nafasnya. Aku menyibak poni yang menghalangi dahinya dan perlahan kukecup lembut seraya berkata, "Good night, my little prince Taetae"

Jin POV end

**__Realise__**

V POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba menyelimutiku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan dapat kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, kicauan burung menyambut pagi ini.

Kurasa ada yang kurang...

kata-kata dari Jin yang rutin ia ucapkan padaku.

Aku memperhatikan sekitaran kamar, namun nihil aku tak menemukan sosoknya.

"Ah, Taetae kau sudah bangun?" lega rasanya setelah mendengar suara lembut nan indah yang terlontar keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi... dia mengenakan pakaian rapi pagi ini.

"Kemana dia akan pergi?" batinku heran.

"Hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, aku hanya takut jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Lagipula semalam kau tidur begitu pulas, pasti lelah karena_ goodbye stage_ kemarin" tukas Jin.

"Tak apa-apa kok hyung hehehe" aku hanya menyengir kuda, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihku.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku ada_ individual schedule_ hari ini. Kau tak apa-apa jika aku tinggal?" tanyanya memastikan. Tampang Jin terlihat begitu cemas.

"Hahahaha, hyung kenapa cemas? Tak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan" aku pun cekikikan melihat tingkah Jin hyung yang tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi cemas itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu dan jaga dirimu baik-baik! Tetap jadi V si periang, ne?" pamit Jin sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum manis. _Aigooo~_

"Hhh" desahku kesal. Jin hyung pergi. Bete sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keruang tengah, siapa tau kebosananku ini bisa hilang hanya sekedar menonton TV.

"Hei V apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu kemarin?" tanya Jimin yang rupanya menyadari kedatanganku.

"Bad mood" jawabku singkat.

Setelah _goodbye stage_, kesempatan ini selalu kami pakai untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Taehyung, apa kau lupa? hari ini giliranmu pergi berbelanja" ujar Rapmon.

Sial, aku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah giliranku untuk pergi berbelanja.  
Oh Tuhan, aku bersumpah aku benar-benar malas pergi keluar dorm.

"Ne" jawabku seraya mendecak dan memutar bola mataku malas.

Sebelum pergi, aku menganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu tentunya. Kaos hitam dengan bordir bergambar tengkorak, jelana jeans hitam keabu-abuan, topi, backpack, dan sepatu hitam putih. Lengkap sudah penampilanku sekarang, tak lupa aku meraih _earphone_ dan ponselku yang tertera di nakas.

"Aku berangkat" pamitku dan dibalas anggukan dari Suga hyung dan Rapmon hyung. Mereka berdua adalah member yang dapat kupercayai.  
Terkadang mereka akan selalu mengerti jika aku bercerita sesuatu. Namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan cinta, aku amat enggan menyeritakaan hal itu. Yang ada mereka malah memperburuk keadaan.

Dengan santai kulangkahkan kakiku dan sesekali bersenandung.

Beberapa fans berhasil mengenaliku, kadangkala mereka manggil namaku.

"V oppa~!"  
"V jjang!"  
"Taehyungie oppa~~~"  
"V oppa? Omona jinjjayo?!"

Aku terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum pada mereka, walau sebenarnya malas melakukan ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, aku kembali berjalan dengan santai. Seraya melewati taman kota Seoul, dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya jika duduk sebentar di bangku taman dan meninkmati indahnya taman ini.

Seraya memperhatikan taman...

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali pria itu... Pakaian yang tadi pagi Jin kenakan.

"Jin hyung? bersama seorang...wanita...me...mereka..." ucapku terbata-bata.

Dugaanku tak mungkin salah, aku ingat persis pakaian milik Jin yang aku lihat tadi pagi.

Ia bersama seorang wanita tengah duduk dibangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Namun, wanita berambut coklat panjang terurai itu menangis, Jin menyeka air matanya dan...memeluknya.

"Pemandangan macam apa ini?" aku tersenyum pahit, memperhatikan orang yang kusukai bersama dengan wanita lain.

Rasanya...sakit.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak, kucengkramkan tanganku pada sesaknya dada ini.

_"Jadi selama ini aku mati-matian memikirkan lelaki itu, namun hanya sia-sia?"_

_Luka yang memahat  
Luka yang begitu menusuk_  
_Luka yang menghujam jantungku_  
_Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku kecewa dalam cerita_  
_Sampai untuk berpikir tentang cinta_  
_Dengan hati bukan mata rasakan cinta_  
_Membuatku tenggelam_  
_Tenggelam dalam kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kehancuran_  
_Perlakuanmu selama ini hanya membuatku terpuruk_

Secara tak sadar, sebutir kristal dari mataku perlahan-lahan terjatuh.

Air mata.

Aku menangis? Untuk apa? Menangisi seseorang yang bukan milikku? Ck, bodoh.  
Aku menyeka air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir ini dengan kasar.

Cuaca entah mengapa tiba-tiba mendung, dan langit begitu gelap. Menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Rintikan hujan satu-persatu terjatuh. Aku masih diam terpaku, mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Kemudian mereka pun berpisah setelah wanita itu merasa tenang.

"Taetae?"

Suara itu lagi... yang seharusnya membuatku bahagia kini mendatangkan rasa untuk membencinya.

Ia mendekatiku dan perlahan menyentuh bahuku yang tengah bergetar hebat ini. Setelah menyadari hal apa yang tadi terjadi, kutepis tangannya kasar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

Hujan berhasil membasahi tubuhku, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku dengan sigap berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia memanggil namaku.

Aku terdiam sesaat dan membelakanginya.

"Bodoh! Berhenti memanggil namaku!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya.

"A..apa...maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Aku mati-matian memikirkanmu, bergelut dengan pikiran, menahan diri ketika kau tersenyum, Aku menyukai suaramu, Aku menyukaimu, Kim Seok Jin! ini harapan yang terlalu berlebihan. Pada kenyataannya, kau mengganggapku hanya sebagai adik. Sungguh, ini penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku" kukatakan seluruh isi hatiku yang sebenarnya pada lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangku.

_Frontal._

"Aku tak menyukaimu"

Mataku terbelalak sempurna. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Jadi... dia memang menganggapku hanya sebagai adik? Itu berarti, wanita tadi pacarnya?

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Namun aku mencintaimu"

Mataku terbelalak sempurna—lagi setelah mencerna kata-kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku masih terdiam membeku dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan" ucapku dengan tatapan lurus.

"Aku bahkan tak memainkan perasaan, aku bersungguh-sungguh"

"Lantas, siapa wanita yang tadi bersamamu?"

"Hhh, dia sahabatku yang baru-baru ini ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat"

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kesal sekaligus malu, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

**Sret**

Ia menarik tanganku sehingga posisi kami saling berhadapan.

"Sekarang kau yang bodoh" Jin malah mengejekku. Cih, lelaki macam apa?

**Cup**

Secara tiba-tiba ia mengecup bibirku pelan. Mataku terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang.

_Ketampananmu menguasaiku  
Disaat kau memelukku dengan erat_  
_Dan kurasakan kelembutan yang mendalam_  
_Gairah besar mengisi batinku_  
_Tak ku sadar dalam pelukan_  
_Terhanyut dalam suasana keindahan_  
_Matamu mengontrol jiwaku_  
_Seakan mengajak kita tuk lebih dalam_  
_Kedekatan semakin menjadi_  
_Dan tak terasa bibir menyatu_  
_Sentuhan bibirmu, membuatku melayang_  
_Duniapun berubah seakan surga_  
_Selamanya membeku dalam waktu_  
_Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan takkan terlupakan._

V POV end

**__Realise__**

The End.

* * *

The first fiction that I wrote.  
I even stayed up writing this fiction.  
Thanks for reading!  
Please don't be silent reader :-)


End file.
